


Don't ignore the briefing

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mission Imperative, Multiple Buckys, mission briefing, mission head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: Barnes getting an important download from the Mission Briefing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).



> Inspired by chapter 13 of Owlet's [The Long Road Begins at Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822/chapters/12329681), part of the Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail. This is how I picture them. Mission Head and Mission Imperative were in the last picture I did about the [sheep pants](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8389972). But I had to draw something cute to show how I picture the Mission Briefing.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The mission briefing doesn't speak. If he could, he would be saying, "Of COURSE it's important, ya numbnuts! It's about STEVE!"
> 
> Commenting makes you my mission assists.


End file.
